


Minor Adjustments

by crankypanda



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankypanda/pseuds/crankypanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief glimpses into the lives of GD, T.O.P, and their daughter over the years. Set in the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5243147">Ninety-Eight and Three Quarters Percent Guaranteed</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6023359">The Best Special Ramyun Ever In The Whole Wide World</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jiyong's in a meeting when he gets the call. Hanbin and Junhoe are having an increasingly heated discussion on title track selection as the others look on, expressions ranging from worried (Donghyuk) to amused (Jiwon) to exasperated (Jinhwan), and Jiyong's about to jump in when his phone suddenly buzzes and Seunghyun's name and face appears onscreen.

"Hold that thought," he says, cutting off Hanbin's impassioned speech on the importance of releasing something "public-friendly" for their first comeback in nearly two years, at the height of NCT's dominance. Hanbin immediately clams up, stony-faced. "I have to take this."

He gets up from the conference table and walks towards the window at the far end of the room before answering. "Hey."

"Hey," Seunghyun says. "You busy?"

"Meeting with iKON," Jiyong says. "We're choosing their title track."

"You mean they're fighting and you're playing referee," Seunghyun says knowingly.

Jiyong glances at the table, where Junhoe's gone off on a rant about artistic integrity while Hanbin glares at him across the table, arms folded. "I think I have to start handing out red cards soon."

Seunghyun laughs softly.

"Everything okay?" Jiyong asks, suddenly worried. They rarely talk during the day, with Jiyong trapped in a never-ending cycle of meetings and Seunghyun busy filming. "How's the shoot going?"

"That's why I'm calling, actually." There's a brief pause, during which Jiyong can hear the usual sounds of set activity: people talking, music playing, things being moved around. "Kang PD wants to re-shoot my scenes."

Jiyong frowns. "Why?"

"He didn't like my facial expressions. Or maybe just my face. I don't know." Seunghyun sounds weary, as if he's been asking himself the same thing. "Anyway, we'll keep re-shooting until I get it right."

"Fighting," Jiyong says encouragingly, but inside he's fuming. Kang PD has a reputation for being difficult to work with, a deadly combination of unpredictable mood swings and unreasonable demands. But his dramas always do well, so Seunghyun had signed on despite Jiyong's reservations.

"You'll have to pick Nari up today," Seunghyun says.

"What? No."

"I can't do it," Seunghyun says. "We're re-shooting everything. It'll take a while."

"I can't," Jiyong protests. "I told you, I'm in a meeting." The title track's only the first thing on the agenda. After that there's still album concepts, MV filming, release dates, and music and variety show appearances to discuss. 

"So cancel it," Seunghyun says impatiently. "Last time I checked, you were the CEO."

"It doesn't work that way," Jiyong snaps, unable to keep the irritation from creeping into his voice. They're already months behind schedule, due to Hanbin and Junhoe's "creative differences," Jiwon's producer stint on _Show Me The Money,_ and Chanwoo's drama. They really can't afford any more delays, especially since there are other comebacks in the pipeline.

"Jiyong," Seunghyun says quietly. "We talked about this."

Jiyong closes his eyes. "I know, I know." For the better part of three years, Seunghyun deliberately scaled back on acting in order to stay home and take care of Nari. Now she's in kindergarten, he's started taking more roles, and Jiyong's promised to be supportive. "She gets out at twelve, right?"

"Yeah."

Jiyong checks his watch. Factoring in travel time to Nari's preschool, he has less than an hour to wrap up the meeting. It took them nearly the same amount of time to decide on what food to have delivered for lunch. He sighs. "Okay."

"Thanks," Seunghyun says. "Gotta go now, Kang's giving me the stink eye. See you later." He hangs up, but not before Jiyong catches someone shouting in the background.

When Jiyong returns to the table, both Hanbin and Junhoe are on their feet, jabbing fingers at each other, as Jinhwan halfheartedly attempts to mediate. Chanwoo and Yunhyeong are laughing at whatever Jiwon's showing them on his phone. Donghyuk's reading what looks like a biography of Sejong the Great. 

Jiyong takes his place at the head of the table and picks up his iPad.

"So," he says, unlocking the screen, "where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting with Not-Donghwan, told from Not-Donghwan's POV. He has a name now!

_Adopted, my ass._

It's the first thought that pops into Minjoon's head, unbidden, when he first lays eyes on Choi Nari. She's sitting on T.O.P's lap - _Choi Seunghyun's_ lap, Minjoon reminds himself, he's an actor now - arms wrapped around a Bearbrick almost as big as her and little feet dangling over the edge of the sofa. At GD's singsong "Nari-yah," she turns her paint-streaked face towards them, and Minjoon wonders how they ever thought they could fool anyone.

There were all sorts of rumors, back when they'd first announced her adoption. Ex-girlfriends, one night stands, surrogates. Minjoon had always dismissed them as conspiracy theories concocted by delusional fangirls salty over their oppas being gay for each other. But now there's a little girl with Seunghyun's eyes and Seunghyun's nose and Seunghyun's lips, and Minjoon is never, ever underestimating fangirls again. 

"We have a guest," GD tells Nari. "He's Uncle Donghwan's friend. Say hello."

Nari doesn't say anything, choosing instead to bury her face in Seunghyun's chest, Bearbrick carelessly tossed aside in favor of clutching fistfuls of his dove grey sweater.

"She's a bit shy with strangers," GD says as Seunghyun's strokes her hair comfortingly. "It takes awhile for her to warm up to new people."

Minjoon nods in understanding. "My nephew's like that. He hides behind my noona whenever I visit."

"You should visit your noona more often, then," Seunghyun says, as sternly as a disappointed ahjumma.

"You sound like my mother," Minjoon grouses, earning a chuckle from the other man. Nari peeks at him, curious, but quickly ducks her head once he makes eye contact. 

"Please, have a seat," GD says, gesturing to the sofa. "What do you want to drink? Tea? Coffee? We have wine, too, if you prefer." 

It's with a heavy heart that Minjoon asks for tea, because he has it on good authority (Donghwan) that their wine cellar is a treasure trove of rare and expensive vintages. It's one of the many reasons why he was so sad about breaking up with Soohyuk.

"I'll be right back," GD says brightly, and darts off.

Minjoon sits down on the sofa, a good three feet away from Seunghyun and Nari, who are rubbing noses and making silly faces at each other.

"Your house is very nice," he says. 

It's the understatement of the century. In the two years he's been working on the show, he's been to plenty of celebrity homes, each one larger and more luxurious than the last. But the villa makes the rest of them look like shitty college dorms. It deserves its own ZIP code. The living room alone is bigger than his entire apartment. He could have done cartwheels in the front hall where he toed his shoes off.

Yet for all its grandeur, the place still feels homey. A family picture, taken at Nari's first birthday party judging by the outfits, hangs on the far wall, and there are toys scattered all over the coffee table. 

"Thanks," Seunghyun says. "Child-proofing everything was a bitch." He blanches as soon as the word leaves his mouth, but thankfully, Nari's too busy playing with his Rolex, swinging it back and forth like a pendulum.

"My nephew repeats everything, too," Minjoon says sympathetically. "Noona has to keep censoring herself. She spells everything out. S-H-I-T. It's hilarious. I have no idea what she'll do once Jihoo learns how to read." 

"We substitute words," Seunghyun says, grinning. "Shiitake. Fukuoka."

"Our editors will thank you," Minjoon says. "You won't believe how much great footage gets cut just because of some swearing."

He launches into the story of how one dad, name redacted, reacted upon discovering that his three-year old twins, names likewise redacted ("Okay, I'll pretend I don't know Junmyeon isn't the only dad with twins," Seunghyun says wryly), had cut holes into his favorite dress shirt. 

"He didn't shout. He was actually super calm about it. He just picked it up, stared at it for a full five seconds, then says _shiitake_ in this dramatic stage whisper. And the kids thought it was the funniest thing ever. Their dad's having a breakdown and they're running around the room screaming _shiitake, shiitake, shiitake."_

Seunghyun, like everyone else that Minjoon's ever told the story to (complete with dad and twin voices), cracks up. "Fukuoka, that's amazing."

He's in the middle of another story when GD finally returns bearing drinks and snacks, having traded his paint-splattered shirt for a clean one.

"Your tea," GD says, handing him a cup and saucer covered in what looks like golden Medusa heads. "And your milk," he says to Nari, handing her a sippy cup.

She eyes it suspiciously. "Choco?"

GD nods solemnly. "Yes, sajangnim. Your favorite flavor."

She accepts the proffered cup warily and takes an experimental sip. A moment later, she breaks into a big smile that brings out her dimples. "Choco!"

"Is it good, ma'am?" GD asks her as he hands Seunghyun his cup. 

She nods enthusiastically. "It's good."

"Thumbs up?" Seunghyun asks, demonstrating with his free hand. 

"Thumbs up," she declares, mimicking his gesture.

GD bows deeply. "Thank you, ma'am."

GD passes around a plate of rice cakes, and they get down to business. Both GD and Seunghyun have seen the show, so they're familiar with the concept, but the logistics are still a bit of a mystery.

"Basically, you'll care for Nari alone for forty-eight hours," Minjoon explains, when Seunghyun asks how long each filming session lasts. "During this period, you can either do tasks that GD-ssi has assigned to you, or do your own activities. We'll film continuously, from the time GD-ssi leaves until he gets back, then choose around fifteen minutes' worth of footage to air."

Seunghyun frowns. "Wait, who says I'm staying home?"

"This was your idea," Jiyong says, in a long-suffering tone that suggests they've had this conversation before. "I have two comebacks and a debut to oversee."

"You can always switch places later on," Minjoon says quickly, because Seunghyun's face has gone completely blank and it's making him nervous. "I mean, the show's about kids and their dads, and you're both dads, so."

"Dad," Nari repeats, patting Seunghyun's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random snippet because I apparently can't stop writing stressed!Jiyong lol

It's some form of karmic retribution, Jiyong's sure of it. Clearly he must have committed unspeakable atrocities in a previous life, and the gods have seen fit to punish him for it. It's the only explanation he can come up with for his current predicament.

"Career day?" he repeats, even though he'd understood it perfectly clearly the first time around. Across the table, Hanbin's doing a poor job of pretending to be engrossed in his phone instead of eavesdropping.

"Yes," Teacher Areum confirms. "Each child is supposed to bring a parent to tell the class about his or her respective career. We sent out a circular about it last week." There's a hint of reproach in her normally serene voice.

Jiyong frowns. "I'm sorry, I don't think we received anything." He thinks for a moment. "Actually, I don't think we've ever gotten any of these circulars. Are you sure we're on the mailing list?"

"Mr. Choi replied to confirm receipt," she says pointedly. "He said you would be attending, since he'll be out of the country."

"Oh," Jiyong says, and makes a mental note to banish Seunghyun to the guest room once he gets back from Berlin, the forgetful bastard. "Well, there seems to have been a miscommunication..."

Just then, there's a knock on the door. Without waiting for a response, his secretary, Jungah, strides into the office, wearing her usual expression of utter disdain. She ignores Hanbin, who cowers in his seat, and unceremoniously dumps a foot-tall stack of papers on Jiyong's desk.

"Legal just sent these drafts for your approval," she announces brusquely. "The revisions you requested are highlighted in yellow."

Jiyong places a hand over the receiver and stares at the top of the heap. "Did they draw up completely new contracts? They might as well have used yellow paper."

She shrugs, supremely unconcerned. "I think they charge per word."

Jiyong gingerly flips through the first few pages. There are flaglets stuck everywhere, indicating where his signature is needed. Jungah produces a fountain pen from somewhere on her person. 

"Mr. Lee needs your feedback by noon," she says coldly. Hanbin winces.

"It's eleven thirty!" Jiyong protests.

"So they can make additional changes over lunch and have the final copy ready by one. Just in time for the meeting. With Samsung," she adds, because Jiyong had honestly forgotten and she's a fucking mind-reader. "For the CF."

"I knew that," Jiyong says meekly.

She most definitely does not roll her eyes. "Also, Taehyun-ssi's on line 2. He says he tried calling you on line 1 but it's busy."

At that, Jiyong suddenly remembers that he's still got Teacher Areum on line 1. He puts the receiver back to his ear. 

"Sorry about that," he says. "Busy day at work." His phone buzzes with yet another text message."Really busy day."

"I understand," she says. "Does that mean you won't be able to attend career day?"

It's a trick question if Jiyong's ever heard one. Hanbin glances up from his phone, looking expectant. "Um..."

"Don't worry, Nari won't be the only child without a parent," Teacher Areum says reassuringly. "Jimin's dad can't make it either."

"Oh, that's a relief," Jiyong says, ignoring the waves of judgment radiating off Jungah.

"He was going to come, but he had to rush to the hospital to perform open-heart surgery on a patient," she continues. "You know how it is with doctors and medical emergencies."

"Of course," Jiyong says. Hanbin coughs. Jungah glares.

"It's such a shame," Teacher Areum says sadly. "Nari was really looking forward to it."

Hanbin looks at him mournfully. "Hyung."

"I overheard her talking with some of the other children awhile ago. She was telling them all about her two appas. One of them makes movies and the other one makes music. She was so excited for them to meet you." 

"I see," Jiyong says faintly. 

*

"Someone's not wearing their seatbelt," Jungah says irritably, when the alarm won't stop beeping as Jiyong's pulling out of his parking slot. 

"Not me," Hanbin says quickly from behind her. "I'm strapped in."

"Me too," Mr. Jung, the Samsung rep, says from behind the driver's seat, hands primly folded in his lap. 

"It's me," Jiyong says with a sigh, and deftly buckles up with his free hand while he maneuvers the Hummer through the labyrinthine parking lot. "Did we bring everything?"

"Got the contracts right here," Hanbin confirms, patting the pile of papers currently occupying Nari's carseat in between him and Mr. Jung. "I also brought our demos."

"I'm writing your script," Jungah says, tapping away on her tablet. "Do you think they'll have a teleprompter?"

"Mr. Jung," Jiyong says as he turns onto the main road, "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances..."

*

It's lunchtime on a weekday, which means downtown Seoul is a giant parking lot. They've been stuck on the same street for so long that Jiyong's already halfway through an old Running Man episode being shown on the flatscreen TV in an electronics shop window. 

Hanbin hooks his iPod up to the radio, and iKON's upcoming album starts blasting through the car.

"So this is the first track," he yells as Jiwon raps over a heavy bass beat. The windows are vibrating. "What do you think?"

"It's a bit loud," Mr. Jung yells back politely. "Does your friend have a throat problem?"

*

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Teacher Areum chirps as she leads them down the hallway to Nari's classroom. "And you brought friends, how nice!"

"We're more of co-workers, really," Hanbin says. 

"This is only the second time I've met Mr. Kwon," Mr. Jung says.

"Do you have a teleprompter?" Jungah asks. 

"This is a preschool," Teacher Areum tells her cheerfully. Jungah just stares.

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding," Jiyong says. "It was an oversight on Mr. Choi's part. It won't happen again. Can you add me to the mailing list as well?"

"But you're already on it," Teacher Areum says, smiling brightly. "Mr. Choi provided both your e-mail addresses when you enrolled Nari."

"Oh," Jiyong says dumbly.

"Check your spam folder, hyung," Hanbin says helpfully.

*

"Jungah-unnie!"

The moment they enter the colorful classroom, Nari leaps up from the floor and launches herself at Jungah, flinging her arms around Jungah's endless legs. 

"Hello, Nari-nim," Jungah says, patting her head awkwardly. "Why doesn't your school have teleprompters?"

"We're still on this?" Teacher Areum asks no one in particular.

"Jiyong-appa," Nari says, cheek pressed to Jungah's knee. "You made it!"

"Of course," Jiyong says, glancing guiltily at Teacher Areum.

"Nari-yah, you remember me, right?" Hanbin asks eagerly.

Nari nods, still clinging to Jungah like a limpet. "Hanbin-samchon."

"Oppa," Hanbin corrects.

"Hanbin-samchon is going to help me with my talk today," Jiyong says.

Nari peers at Mr. Jung. "Is the ahjussi helping you too?"

"We're helping each other," Mr. Jung says. "It's called synergy."

*

Jiyong is the fourth parent and first dad on the list, after the mothers of Chaeyi (aerospace engineer), Sungkyung (investment banker), and Yongdeuk (professor), respectively. By the time Teacher Areum calls him to the front, he's managed to sign the first section of the contract, approve three tracks, and reject the script Jungah prepared, which sounded suspiciously like a eulogy.

"Hello," Jiyong says, smiling at a sea of tiny upturned faces. "My name is Kwon Jiyong. I'm Nari's appa. I make music, and I also help other people make music."

"Like me," Hanbin says from the back of the classroom, flashing them what he probably thinks is a winning smile, but is really more of a grimace. Several children recoil. "I'm Hanbin. But you probably know me better as B.I. I'm the leader of iKON." He frowns. "Actually, I hope you don't know me. We swear a lot in our songs. You shouldn't be listening to us."

"I'm Jungah," Jungah says tonelessly. "I'm Mr. Kwon's secretary."

"Unnie's hair is so shiny," a girl tells her friend in a stage whisper.

"What's a secretary?" a boy asks loudly. 

"Good afternoon, my name is Jung Jiho," Mr. Jung says, bowing deeply. "I'm the assitant vice president for public relations at Samsung. It's a family-owned corporation involved in various industries, including the manufacture of smartphones. Next month we're launching a new model, the Nebula. Please anticipate it."

*

"I hope you're enjoying Berlin," Jiyong says viciously as he stomps on the accelerator and overtakes a Hyundai. "Because you're not allowed to come home."

On the other end of the line, Seunghyun laughs. "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"I had to go to the school in the middle of the day!" Jiyong zips past a Kia. "Do you know how many things I left pending?"

"Fourteen," Jungah says.

"I'll probably have to stay in the office until midnight just to finish everything." Jiyong outstrips a SsangYong. "I'll have to eat shitty takeout for dinner."

"As opposed the delicious meal you would have cooked for yourself at home?" Seunghyun asks skeptically. "Anyway, you wouldn't have this problem if you just checked your fucking spam folder once in a while."

Jiyong ends the call in a fit of rage. When he looks at the rearview mirror, both Hanbin and Mr. Jung are looking at him with identical expressions of disappointment.

"That was pretty weak, hyung," Hanbin says.

"You should have apologized," Mr. Jung says.

Jiyong abruptly brakes, jerking both men forward, then just as abruptly accelerates, knocking them back against their seats.

"Sorry, there was a hump," he says, not feeling sorry at all.


End file.
